Fools in Love
by Lieano2
Summary: Wolfram had never before felt so foolish, nor did he ever want to experience such foolishness again. Yuuram.


A/N: This was the first KKM fanfic...One of my first Canon Character Fics ever, actually. It was based off a prompt in a book I have... I hope you can enjoy it even though looking back I'm sure it's riddled with OOCness.. ;

--

Wolfram von Beilfield was a very respected and feared individual, mostly by his troops. His pride and competitiveness were his two most noticeable traits. Well, that, and his stunning good looks. He had never even thought of the concept of rejection to be possible for him, should the time come that he fell in love. So, of course, never before had he felt so foolish, nor did he ever want to experience such foolishness again. So here he was, running to the farthest end of Covenant Castle, as far away from that stupid wimp as humanly possible without leaving palace grounds. Though, he was seriously contemplating that option. A pale, feminine hand was held over his mouth and his beautiful emerald green eyes were wide with shock. His cheeks and ears were burning red, but everything else seemed to be drained of what little color he possessed anyway.

"Wolfram!"

The blonde prince squeaked and turned a sharp corner, mentally kicking himself for how lame he must've seemed at the moment. This moment, too, of all moments! The one moment where he just happened to have-

"Wolfram! Stop!"

How did that wimpy king reach him so fast anyhow? He'd always been able to easily out run the raven-haired boy and today he had been going exceptionally fast. Not to mention the good five-minute start he'd gotten.

His desperate thoughts were interrupted again, but not by words this time. A firm grip latched itself onto his wrist, pulling him out of his run and into a small body behind him. His blush deepened, spreading to all corners of his face, and he quickly pushed away from the thin torso. But he did face his perpetrator, seeing no other logical thing to do while being held prisoner. "Let go of me, wimp!" he shouted in his regular angry voice. Though, it was hardly regular.

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri Shibuya protested, panting from the run to catch up, but keeping a firm grip on Wolfram all the same. "And I'll only let you go if you promise not to run."

Wolfram glared angrily at him for a moment before letting out a snarl and adverting his gaze. "Fine. I won't run."

"Swear?"

"Swear."

Yuuri let go of his hand, seemingly in reluctance, and stared sympathetically into the emerald eyes that were so conveniently avoiding his gaze. "Wolf, I just need to know what you said back there. I think… well, I might've misheard you."

"You didn't miss hear me," Wolfram admitted in a low, barely audible voice.

"Eh?"

"I said… I s-said I… I said I love you!"

Yuuri's shocked face from earlier that evening returned. After a moment, he asked, "I guess you don't mean that in a brotherly or friendship way, huh?"

Wolfram's temper flared a little and he finally rose his eyes again to meet the kind gray ones still staring at him, if only for the sake of yelling, "Of course I don't mean in a brotherly way idiot! I meant.. I want you to be my bride."

"Huh?" Yuuri asked innocently, really not catching the last part of the beautiful warrior's sentence. And who would've been able to with the extremely low tone in which he said it?

"Nothing!" Wolfram declared, spinning on his heel and holding his head high. This act was mostly in the futile hope that the tears would drain back into his skull. At least until he could find a place to be alone. "Just forget I said anything. It's almost time for your lessons, so Gunter's probably looking for you."

Yuuri shot out a hand to stop Wolfram again. "Wait. You're forgetting something."

Wolfram turned and was, much to his own surprise, shocked to see that Yuuri was also blushing like a fool. Though his pride wouldn't allow him to show much emotion at all at the moment, and he growled, "What's that?"

"When people confess their love for someone don't they normally… ya know?"

Wolfram raised an eyebrow. "What're you talking about?"

Unable to find the words, Yuuri leaned forward and pressed his lips ever so softly against Wolfram's slightly open mouth. When he pulled away, a few seconds later with a face as red as a tomato, he said, "That thing."

The blonde demon prince was in complete shock. "Yuuri… I thought you only liked girls." His buzzing stomach disagreed with this statement however, not really caring what Yuuri liked and didn't like.

"Well, Mom always said to try new things," the Maou replied sheepishly.

Wolfram's brow furrowed. "I'm not a guinea pig!"

"No! Wait! That's not what I meant! I…"

Somehow, the boys found that their hands had become interlocked, and they walked down the hallway as if they were walking on clouds.

"I love you too, Wolf."

_End._


End file.
